


Billie Holiday

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [106]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on and written to Bily Holiday songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Sings the Blues - BokuAka

8-31-15  
Prompt: Lady Sings the Blues  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: G  
  
Akaashi was the kind of beautiful that people sang about in old songs. He had the sleepy eyes and the thick hair and the perfect bone structure that it seemed to Koutarou belonged to a much classier time, to a much classier love.  
  
He was everything Koutarou could never deserve.  
  
His sigh must have woken Akaashi up, because he stirred from his place in Koutarou’s lap and looked up at him.  
  
“Bokuto-san?” he asked, his voice rough and sleepy. “What’s wrong?” Koutarou smiled sadly and twirled a piece of Akaashi’s hair between his fingers.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” he answered.  
  
“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Akaashi droned. Koutarou hummed. “Really, Bokuto-san, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Koutarou sighed and looked at a patch of ground near his knee.  
  
“I don’t understand why you’re with me,” he said. He wasn’t sure why he admitted it; he knew Akaashi’s answer. He would refute Koutarou’s insecurities and assure him that he was there because he wanted to be, because he loved Koutarou, and for a while that would be enough. And then Koutarou would slip up, or his mood would crash, and the doubt would come all over again. It was all Koutarou could do to keep from wincing when Akaashi sat up to look at him.  
  
“Bokuto-san, do you respect me?” he asked. Koutarou’s eyes snapped to him.  
  
“Of course! You know I-” Akaashi held up a hand and Koutarou fell silent.  
  
“Do you think I am intelligent?” Koutarou nodded. “Do you think I’m cruel?”  
  
“No!” Akaashi gave him a small smile, but the look in his eyes was still stern.  
  
“So, why do you insist on insulting me like that?” he asked. Koutarou shot to his feet.  
  
“I would never!” he cried. “I’m not insulting you, Akaashi, I’m-”  
  
“You are implying that either I have poor taste in partners or that I am playing some mean prank and leading you on.” Koutarou’s mouth shut with a snap. He moved slowly back to his place beside Akaashi. “Bokuto-san, I know you don’t have great self-esteem, but I need you to understand something. When you say things like that, besides breaking my heart, you are also insulting the person who is half of myself.” Akaashi scooted around so that he was sitting directly in front of Koutarou, and even that was graceful.  
  
“I just,” Koutarou started, then made a frustrated sound.  
  
“Just do your best,” Akaashi said. He reached out and settled a hand on Koutarou’s knee, and Koutarou covered it with his own.  
  
“You have always been the prettiest person I’ve ever seen,” Koutarou said. “Prettier than my mom and my sister, prettier than Karasuno’s manager, prettier than Oikawa. But you’re more than that, too. When I met you I figured I wouldn’t have a chance, because you were so gorgeous. But you’re also smart and talented and funny, and you care so much about everyone you meet. When you said you’d go out with me, I was so scared that I would screw it all up. And then,” Koutarou paused to sniff and scrub at his stinging eyes. “And then you said- you said that you love me, Keiji, that you love me, and I just don’t know what I did to deserve that.”  
  
“You didn’t do anything,” Akaashi said, his voice gentle and sad. “Kouta, I love you because of who you are. Because you’re fun and loud and passionate and silly and sad and insecure even though you have nothing to be insecure about.” Akaashi made a soft sound and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Koutarou’s neck. Koutarou flung his arms around Akaashi’s waist and clung tight, hiding his face in Akaashi’s shoulder. “Promise me something?” Akaashi murmured next to his ear.  
  
“Anything,” Koutarou choked.  
  
“Every day, when you look in the mirror, try to see something about you that I love,” Akaashi said. He leaned back so he could look at Bokuto, and there were tears swimming in his eyes. “Can you do that for me?” Koutarou nodded, and Akaashi leaned back into the embrace. “Okay.”


	2. I Cover the Waterfront - AkaKen

9-1-15  
Prompt: I Cover the Waterfront  
Pairing: AkaKen  
Rating: G  
  
Akaashi’s quietness was the first thing Kenma noticed about him. He was easy to miss in the colorful tangle that was Kuroo and Bokuto, and later Shouyou and Lev. Akaashi was a safe harbor when they got too loud and too close and too much for Kenma.  
  
“Bokuto-san, leave him alone,” Akaashi said softly enough that Kenma almost didn’t hear it. “You’ll overwhelm him.”   
  
“But Akaashi-” Bokuto cut off at a stern look from Akaashi and slumped back over to where Kuroo was teasing Tsukishima. Akaashi sighed and walked over to sit near Kenma, but not next to him.  
  
“Thanks,” Kenma mumbled without looking up from his game. Akaashi shrugged, not looking at him.  
  
“I get it,” he said. “He’s too much sometimes.” Kenma nodded, curling his knees up to his chest. Akaashi glanced at him with a gentle smile. “It’s okay, Kenma-san. He doesn’t think you don’t like him. And he likes you just as much as ever.” Kenma nodded and curled tighter, but he felt more at ease than he had all day. Akaashi turned to where his bag was sitting against the wall and pulled out a book. Kenma turned his device back on and continued playing.  
  
They stayed like that until a coach came into the gym and yelled at them all to go to bed. Akaashi walked next to him all the way to the intersection of Fukurodani’s and Nekoma’s hallways, then turned with a smile and a nod to herd Bokuto into their room. Kenma followed Kuroo and Lev into their own without a word.  
  
Hours later, Kenma lay awake on his futon while his team snored around him. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the soft tone of Akaashi’s voice, the tired look in his eyes, the softness of his hair that time he had fallen asleep on Kenma’s shoulder. He smiled to himself, turning so he could hide it in his pillow.   
  
It was easy, after all, to love Akaashi. He didn’t push, didn’t make demands that Kenma couldn’t answer. He was a quiet companion, a calm voice when the sound in Kenma’s head was too confusing, a soft but sturdy shoulder when Kenma couldn’t carry his own weight anymore.   
  
It was just as easy to crawl out from under his covers and creep around the boys sleeping on the floor, to slip out into the hallway, to make his way into another room, to locate the futon he wanted, and to curl up in Akaashi’s arms, consequences be damned. Akaashi woke up just enough to raise an eyebrow at him, glancing significantly at Bokuto sleeping nearby, then shrug and hold Kenma tighter before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
